Sakura Matsuri
Event Period: '03/03/2019 5pm to 03/15/2019 6pm (PST) 'Sample 'Bonuses' *'Sakura Matsuri: Mitsuhide and Mitsunari - '''Early Clear Bonus: Gold' - Use 180 petals by 03/07/2019 6pm PST. *'''Sakura Matsuri: Shingen and Kenshin - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Use 270 petals by 03/10/2019 6pm PST. *'Sakura Matsuri: Trio - '''Early Clear Bonus: Platinum - Use 400 petals by 03/13/2019 6pm PST. 'Bonus Stories' *'A Fateful Encounter (Part 1) - ' 20 petals bonus *'A Fateful Encounter (Part 2) - 110 petals bonus *'Sakura Matsuri Special Story (Sasuke) -' 200 petals bonus *'''Sakura Matsuri Special Story (Ieyasu) - 260 petals bonus *'Sakura Matsuri Special Story (Nobunaga) -' 380 petals bonus 'Collection Bonuses' *'Sakura Blossoms with a Lunch Box - '''20 Petals bonus *'1000 Gold - 30 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Plate - '''40 Petals bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) - '50 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Kennyo -''' 60 Petals bonus *'Springtime Paper Lantern -' 70 Petals bonus *'Castle Storage -' 80 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Sasuke - '''90 Petals bonus *'Obi Tie with Flowers -''' 100 Petals bonus *'Makeup (+500 Glamour) - '''120 Petals bonus *'Sweet Cake - '130 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Yukimura - '140 Petals bonus *'Closet Storage - '150 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Shingen -''' 160 Petals bonus *'Makeup (+500 Glamour) - '''170 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Hideyoshi - '180 Petals bonus *'Castle Storage - '190 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Mitsunari - '210 Petals bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '220 Petals bonus *'Handbag with Flower Decoration -''' 230 Petals bonus *'Closet Storage - '''240 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Mitsuhide - '250 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Ieyasu - '270 Petals bonus *'Folding Fans and Sakura Room Frame - '280 Petals bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) -''' 290 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Kenshin -' 300 Petals bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) -' 310 Petals bonus *'3000 Gold -' 320 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Masamune - '''330 Petals bonus *'Closet Storage (x2) -''' 340 Petals bonus *'Effect: Sakura Blossoms -' 350 Petals bonus *'Sakura Dumpling Nobunaga -' 360 Petals bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) -' 370 Petals bonus *'Gacha Token -' 390 Petals bonus *'Parfait -' 400 Petals bonus * After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 Petals used. '''Ranking Bonuses *'Veranda to View Sakura Blossoms - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Sakura Blossom Kimono - 'Top 200 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Sakura Blossom Obi - Top 1000 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. *'Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule''' *03/05 9:00 pm to 03/06 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *03/09 9:00 pm to 03/10 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *03/14 9:00 pm to 03/15 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time Category:Events Category:Collection Events